LOVE
by UCHIHA yunaHitssugaya
Summary: 'cinta?,aku benci cinta,cinta itu hanya kebohongan belaka,cinta itu hanya RASA SAKIT,PERSETAN DENGAN CINTA!". 'cinta ya,bagiku cinta itu sebuah keajaiban,aku percaya bahwa suatu saat nanti cinta akan membawaku kedalam sebuah kebahagiaan. I BELIEVE IT'.


**Disclamer : dari dunia sampe akhirat tetep naruto itu punyanya masashi kishimoto**

**Rate: T**

**WARNING: OOC,TYPO SELALU INGIN BERSAMA FICT SAYA,ANCUR,EYD TAK TENTU,DAN SEGALA KEKURANGAN ADA DI FICT INI.**

**SUMMARI:"cinta,cih,aku benci cinta,cinta itu hanya kebohongan,cinta itu hanya rasa sakit..''**

''**cinta ya,bagiku cinta itu keajaiban,aku yakin suatu saat nanti cinta akan membawaku kedalam sebuah kebahagiaan…**

**UCHIHA yunaHitssugaya**

**Present:**

**LOVE**

ditengah derasnya air hujan,di tengah-tengah jalan raya ,terlihat 2 pemuda yg saling berhadapan,seperti sedang memperdebatkan suatu persoalan yg rumit,hangga tak memperdulikan air hujan yg mengguyur tubuh mereka.

''aku tidak bias fugaku,''.

''kenapa''.

''hiks hiks aku tidak ingin menyakiti orang lain''.

''tidak,kau harus tetap menikah denganku!''.

''tidak fugaku,aku tidak ingin menyakiti mikoto dan sasuke,lebih baik kita akhiri saja hubungan kita''.

''TIDAK!,aku sudah menceraikan mikoto seminggu yg lalu…''.

**DEG**

Minato sangat terkejut dengan penuturan kekesih gelapnya,ia tak percaya bahwa fugaku telah menceraikan istrinya ,demi dirinya.

''APA?,KAU GILA FUGAKU''

''AKU MEMANG SUDAH GILA, aku terlanjur gila karnamu minato~ aku gila karna cintaku~''.

Tatapan fugaku yg semula garang dan tajam kini mulai menyendu.

"tidak fugaku,kembalilah pada mikoto..''.

Fugaku kembali menatap tajam kearah minato setelah mendengar penuturan minato.

''kenapa?,kenapa minato?,KENAPA HAH, dia sudah merebut kebahagiaanku,merebut kebahagiaan cintaku,AKU SUDAH MUAKK DENGAN SEMUA INI.. aku hanya ingin bahagia dengan mu minato~,aku ingin hidup bahagia bersama cinta ku,bersama orang ya kucintai..bersama cinta sejatiku,apa aku salah minato~ hiks hiks''.fugaku langsung memeluk minato,mengaratkan pelukannya,mengeluarkan isi hatinya,sampai menumpahkan air mata.

''hiks hiks hiks''.

Minato tak dapat menjawab pertanyaan fugaku,ia tau fugaku tidak salah, dia hanyalah seseorang yg menginginkan kebahagiaan.

''tatap aku minato''. Fugaku menangkupkan tangannya kewajah minato,mendekatkan wajahnya,hingga hidung mereka saling bersentuhan.

''jawab aku minato,apa aku salah?''.fugaku kembali mengulang pertanyaannya.

Minato hanya menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan fugaku,ia tak mampu untuk berkata,lidahnya terasa kelu,disatu sisi ia juga ingin bahagia bersama fugaku,tp disisi lain ia juga kasihan terhadap wajah yg masih berdekatan,perlahan namun pasti, fugaku mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir minato,fugaku mengecup bibir minato dengan lembut,dan penuh kasih saying.

''will you marry me,minato?".

Minato membulatkan matanya, ia tak percaya bahwa fugaku akan melamarnya.

'tuhan sekali ini saja biarkan aku bahagia bersanma cintaku,mikoto maafkan aku' batin minato .dengan hati yg sudah mantap ,minato pun menganggukan kepalanya tnda iya menerima lamaran dari kembali mengeratkan pelukannya dan kali ini minato membalasn pelukannya.

'' I love u,I love u,I love u, I love u, I lovvvveeeeee uuuu minato" fugaku terus membisikan kata ' aku cinta padamu' berkali-kali di telinga minato,bagaikan sebuah mantra agar minato tak pergi lagi meninggalkannya.

'' I ove u too fugaku".

**Author's pov**

Dulu, Minato dan fugaku adalah sepasang kekasih,namun cinta mereka dikekang oleh ayah fugaku,fugaku dijodohkan dengan anak kerabat ayahnya yg tak lainn adalah teman minato dan dirinya a.k.a uchha tak dapat menentang saat itu,karna ayahnya dalam masa sekarat,sebelum detik2 madara meninggal,agar fugaku harus menikah dengan mikoto,madara bahkan mengancam fugaku, jika fugaku tak mengabulkan permintaannya maka arwahnya akan berat hati fugaku pun berjanji akan menikahi mikoto, meninggalkan cinta sejatinya dan seluruh kebahagiannya.

Fugaku menceritakan semua wasiat ayahnya sebelum meninggal kepada minato,dengan hati yg perih minato mencoba tersenyum dan berkata.'' Tidak apa-apa,menikahlah dengannya,bahagiakanlah dia fugaku,kabulkanlah wasiat yahmu aku atidak apa-apa''.setelah mengucapkan kata-kata yg tak sesuai dengan hatinya ,tiba-tiba fugaku langsung memeluk minato seraya terus mengucapkan kata'maaf' menyelesaikan pertemuan terakhirnya bersama fugaku,tanpa sepengetahuan fugaku,minato pergi meninggalkan kota kelahirannya,kota yg menggambarkan banyak kenangan2 indahnya bersama fugaku,pergi ke desa terpencil di kota jepang yaitu desa uzu,dan didesa itulah minato bertemu dengan sesosok perempuan yg berani melamarnya,namun tak dapat merubah cintanya kepada fugaku,a.k.a uzumaki kushina,minato pun menikah dengan kushina hingga mereka memiliki seorang putra yg cantik,imut,dan mengagumkan, a.k. uzumaki naruto,namun nasib buruk menimpa kushina,saat melahirkan naruto,kushina mengalami pendarahan yg sangat parah,hinnga merenggut nyawanya.18 thn setelah kematian kushinaminato memutuskan untuk kembali ke desa kelahirannya,tp kini ia tak sendirian,dia ditemani putra semata wayangnya,naruto memiliki rupa yg sangat mirip dengan minato namun ia memiliki tiga goresan di masina-masing pipinya membuat kesan manis dan cantik pd sifatnya justru terbalik,naruto memiliki sifat yg ceroboh dan berisik,berbeda sekali dengan minato yg bersifat kalem dan takdir pun kembali mempertemukan minato dengan fugaku,dan terciptalah kembali benang2 cinta,dan rajutan2 kasih antara minato dan fugaku.

**Author's pov end**

Tak ingin berlama-lama diguyur air hujan,minato pun melepaskan pelukannya.

''fugaku,hujannya semakin deras ayo pulang''. Ajak minato

''baik,tp sebelum pulang kita ke gereja dulu''.

''apa,mau apa kita kesana?''

''bukankah aku sudah melamarmu".

''ta—''

''sudah, tidak ada tapi-tapian ayo cepat sebelum terlalu malam''.fugaku menggandeng tangan minato dgn semyum yg teus terpatri di paras tampannya,'ayah maafkan aku,aku sangat mencintainya,biarkan aku bahagia bersamanya,ayah tolong restui kami'.batin fugaku.

Kini fugaku dan minato sudah ada di gereja,hanya butuh waktu 15 menit u/ menuju kesana.

''pastur'' panggil fugaku kpd sang pastur.

''iya,ada apa tuan?''

''sya angin menikah,bisakah anda menikahkan saya?"

''oh,bias,lalu mana pengirina pengantinnya?'' Tanya sang pastur.

''tidak ada'' jawab fugaku.

''hah? Lalu mena pengantin wanitanya?''. Sang pastur kembali bertanya.

''ini'' ucap fugaku,sambil menunjk kearah minato.

''ka-kalian gay''ucap sang pastur terkejut.

''iya''. Fugaku kembali bersuara,sedangkan minato hanya diam tanpa kata ia bingung harus berbut apa, walaupun ia menentang permintaan fugaku,pasti fugaku tidak akan mendengarkannya.

''maaf saya tidak bisa'' ucap sang pastur.

''saya akan membayar berapapun,saya mohon pastur''.mohon fugaku

''maaf tuan tapi saya benar-benar ti-''.

''saya mohon''.fugaku memotong perkataan sang pastur, sambil berlutut didepan sang pastur.

''fugaku~~'' minato kembali mengeluarkan air matanya,ketika ia melihat kelakuan fugaku.

''saya mohon pastur sekali ini9 saja, biarkan saya hidup bahagia bersama cinta sejati saya''.

Mendengar penuturan dan kelakuan fugaku,hati sang pastur sedikit tersentuh.

''baiklah,ayo kita mulai upacaranya''.akhirnya sang pastur menyetujui permintaan fugaku.

''terima kasih pastur''.

Kata-kata saklar pun telah diucapkan oleh fugaku dan minato kini mereka telah resmi menjadi pasangan suami istri (sumi suami) .dan kini mereka sedang menuju namikaze mansion untuk menjemput naruto.

**Namikaze mansion**

''tadaima''

''okaeri''

''hai naruto''.sapa fugaku.

Fugaku dan naruto sudah saling mengenal,itu karna seringnya fugaku berkunjung ke mansion ini.

''hai paman,''jawab naruto.

''tousan darimana saja,jam segini baru pulang?"Tanya naruto kpd minato.

''a em itu''.

''ah,naruto lebih baik kau kemasi barang2mu saja'',fugaku memotong perkataan minato.

''apa?mengemasi barang2ku memangnya kita mau kemana?''

''mulai sekarang,kau dan tousanmu akan tinggal dirumahku,naruto''

''hah? Kenapa aku dan tousan harus tinggal dirumah jiisan?''

''karna,kami sudah menikah naruto''

''APA?". Naruto sangat terkejut dengan penuturan fugaku,sampai2 mulutnya terbua lebar.

''tousan bias jelaskan''.minato bingung akan mulai menjelaskan semuan kejadiannya kpd naruto.

''sudah minato,nanti saja menjelaskannya,sekarang ayo cepat bereskan barang2nya.'' Fugaku kembali memotong perkataan minato.

Setelah selesai mengepak barang-barang mereka,minato dan naruto sudah siap u/ menuju istana uchiha.

Uchiha mansion

Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut melawan gravitasi a.k.a uchiha sasuke,sedang duduk santai diatas sofa sambil menonton tv didepannya.

**Tok tok tok**

''tadaima''

''okaeri''jawab sasuke

Sauke pun beranjak dari sofanya untuk membukakan ia yakini orang yg dibalik pintu itu adalah ayahnya.

**Kriett..**

Sasuke pun membuka pintunya,dengan wajah datarnya ia menatap ayahnya dan kedua orang asing yg tidak a kenal sama sekali menbukakan pintu,sasuke kembali beranjak pergi untuk kembali duduk disofa empuknya namun dicegah oleh fugaku.

''eitt,mau kemana saske?''.cegah fugaku sambil memegangi tangan sasuke.

''aku mau kedalam ayah~''

''iya ayah tahu, tapi kenapa kau tak mengajak ayah,ibu dan saudara barumu hmm?''

''cih,ibu tiriku,ayah tak salah bicara''.sasuke menatap minato dengan tatapan menjijikan.

''tidak,cepat ajak mereka.".kini giliran fugaku yg menatap putranya dengan tajam.

''cih,ayo silahkan masuk ibu dan saudaraku.. puas".sasuke langsung beranjak pergi meninggalkan ayahnya,minato dan hanya menundukkan kepalanya,ia tahu sauke pasti tidak akan menyukanya.

''minato,naruto maafkan sikap sasuke yah, dia memang seperti itu''.mohon fugaku

''iya,tidak apa-apa kami mengerti ia kan naruto?'' ucap minato dengan senyum yg manis,sedangkan naruto,ia terus memegangi tangan ayahnya sambil menunduk,banyak pertanyaan yg berkecambuk di kepalanya,apa lagi setelah bertemu dengan sasuke jantungnya tidak berhenti berdegup kencang.

**Naruto pov**

Ya tuhan ada apa ini,kenapa tiba-tiba aku dihadapkan dgn masalah yg membuatku bingung,pertama, tiba2 paman fugaku dan ayah dating dan berkata bahwa mereka telah menikah,dan sekarang,tiba-tiba aku bertemu dengan seorang pria yg membuat jantungku terus berdegup kencang~~… ya tuhan dia tampan sekali~`,mmm hee eei,tunggu,dia kan anaknya fugaku-jiisan berarti dia,dia,DIAA~~…dia kakak tiriku…hueeee tuhan kenapa harus dia….kenapa bukan orang lain..padahal aku sangat suka padanya'

**Naruto pov end**

''naruto?''

''naruto hei" karna sudah berkali-kali panggilannya tak dijawab,minato pun menupuk-nepuk pipi naruto.

''a-am iya ''.

''kau kenapa?''.tanya minato

''akqh tidak apa-apa" jawab naruto.

Dasar anak minato

''oke,lebih baik kita segera masuk,udara semakin dingin''.fugaku kembai bersura ,dan dibalas anggukan dari minato dan akhirnya mereka pun masuk ke dalam istana uchiha.

Tbc or end

**# minna ini fict kedua saya….semoga minna maumenyempatkan waktu untuk membacanya dan mereviewnya ehahahaa….saya tunggu review kalian minna,karna review kalian adalah semangatku.:) **


End file.
